


No reply at all

by tickedtabbyflower



Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Angst, M/M, No reply at all Genesis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 09:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2767964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tickedtabbyflower/pseuds/tickedtabbyflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armand and Daniel are battling it out over the fact that he won't break his vow and turn him. As they fight Armand begins to take chase to him and wonders himself if he'll win this battle. A songfic to No reply at all,by Genesis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No reply at all

Talk to me, you never talk to me.  
Ooh, it seems that I can speak.  
But I can hear my voice shouting out.  
But there's no reply at all.  
Armand watched his companion from a distance. Daniel had made another bold escape from the Night Island. They were back at the game of cat and mouse, and the cat had just found his ashen haired companion at a bar. Daniel was fuming, he could tell, about the fact that he'd said no again to his request. It was the same fight over and over and finally Armand had just stopped arguing, leaving the silence to speak for him. "So, now I'm not worth your time anymore? You're not even going to speak to me?" He'd shouted, throwing a vase in his rage. "I'm got going to argue with you on this. I've given you my decision time and again. You're talking at me now, not to me, so I've stopped replying to your taunts and rage." Armand had stated as calmly as he could, trying to keep his sorrow and disappointment hidden. Daniel had glared at him, slamming the door as he'd left the immortal standing in the middle of their villa. Armand had let him leave, hoping the fury would die down and they could move past it yet again, but Daniel hadn't come back drunk like he normally did. No, he'd caught a plane and flew as far away from the vampire as he could.  
Look at me, you never look at me,  
Ooh, I've been sitting, staring, seems so long.  
But you're looking through me  
Like I wasn't here at all.  
No reply, there's no reply at all.  
Armand walked through the throng of people to where Daniel was sitting, drinking some mixture that smelled like death in liquid form with a neon blue tint. He'd sat down next to him, ordering the same, waiting. Finally Daniel turned towards him, his chin resting in the palm of his hand as he leaned against the bar. The silence between them finally took its toll. "Come home, Daniel. Let's put this argument aside." The young reporter seemed to stare at him...wait, no, he was staring past him. Armand turned to see another man leaning against the bar watching them in their conversation. Without even a glance towards him Daniel got up and left, putting his arm around the raven haired man. The two whispered to each other,exchanging smiles and light touches. Armand had seen this happen before. Daniel would fuck the guy in a temper tantrum against him. Well, he wouldn't let him, not this time. He got up, ignoring the many lustful glances in his direction, and stubbornly headed in his companions direction.

Dance with me, you never dance with me.  
Ooh, it seems that I can move,  
I'm close to you, close as I can get.  
The man Daniel had been talking to noticed the redhead heading their way. Armand had tried to be polite and not eavesdrop, but he'd heard the snide remark. "Darling, I think your ex is heading this way." Ex. EX?! His anger flared at the insolence of the two men. Daniel wouldn't get away with this sort of treatment. He'd grabbed Daniel by the shoulder, turning him against his own will. "Dance with me,Lover." He gave the other man his sweetest smile as he led Daniel out to the middle of the floor, the other looking a bit scorned before moving towards the other side of bar. He wrapped his arms around his taller companions waist. Daniel hesitated before returning the gesture.

Yet there's no reply at all,  
There's no reply at all.  
" Are you going to change your mind?" Daniel had asked in a whisper he knew Armand could pick up with his preternatural hearing. Armand didn't reply, only leaned his head against his companion as they swayed back and forth. He felt the tension between them ease. Daniel was more or less hugging him now. Once the song ended he repeated his plea for Daniel to come home. 

I get the feeling you're tryin' to tell me,  
Is there something that I should know?  
What excuse are you tryin' to sell me?  
Should I be reading stop or go, I don't know.  
Armand had booked a room in the middle of the city he'd found Daniel in and they'd returned to it via cab. His companion would definitely have a hangover tomorrow if he didn't get him to drink something other than alcohol. He helped his companion into the elevator and with the key before sitting him on the bed to find some aspirin and order food. Daniel watched the auburn vampire fuss over all this with mild interest before speaking up. "I don't know what the hell you want with me anymore." His speech was slurred, but Armand had understood. "Don't talk like that Danny. You know I love you." "Then turn me." Armand clamped up, setting the pills with water on the nightstand before turning to go. "We're not discussing this anymore. Good night Daniel."

Be with me, seems you're never here with me,  
Ooh, I've been trying to get over there.  
Ah, but it's out of my reach.  
And there's no reply at all.  
There's no reply at all.  
Daniel wasn't ready to end their night. They'd just made up, right? So, why not enjoy each other's company. He grabbed Armand's wrist, stumbling in the process but regaining his balance after a moment. To his amazement Armand didn't pull away, just watched him patiently. "Don't leave;I'm sorry. I won't bring it up." Daniel stared drunkenly into Armand's eyes. The immortal seemed slightly shocked and a bit humored. "Fine. Sit down and drink this." Armand helped him back to the bed before placing two aspirin in his left hand and the water in his right. Daniel did as instructed with amber eyes watching him the whole time. They sat silently next to each other until room service arrived. Armand was being extremely patient with him, which shocked him. Usually he'd of pushed away before taking Daniel and tossing him into a cold shower, clothes and all, to sober him up. The fight would've switched from being turned to being abused by the vampire, but tonight something was different.

I get the feeling you're trying to tell me;  
Is there something that I should know?  
What excuse are you trying to sell me?  
Should I be reading stop or go, I don't know.  
After he'd eaten and sobered up some, with Armand demanding he keep drinking water and to stay away from the mini fridge, they'd curled up together on the bed, his arm around the redhead in a casual embrace as they watched an old black and white film. The movie wasn't all that interesting to him and he found himself watching Armand instead. The vampire could feel violet eyes burning a hole through the side of his head and turned. "What is it Daniel?" He asked softly. " Thank you." His brows puckered together in confusion. "For what?" "For being so patient with me tonight." "Did you think I wouldn't be?" There was no answer besides the press of warm lips against cold ones. He didn't resist when he felt the heat of Daniel's tongue enter his mouth, the taste of alcohol overpowering the scent of herbs from the food on his breath. As a hand made it's way down to the buttons of his pants he pulled back. Daniel was watching him, desperate for permission to continue. 

Maybe deep down inside,  
I'm trying for no one else but me.  
Too stubborn to say, "The buck stops here.  
It's not the one you're looking for."  
But, maybe deep down inside,  
I'm lying to no one else but me.  
Oh but my back is up.  
I'm on my guard - with all the exits sealed.  
Daniel had finally passed out from exertion alone. He'd taken his blonde lover to the brinks of passion before he'd fallen asleep, sated for the moment. Armand watched him sleep sprawled across the bed. They'd finally stopped arguing, but he wondered when the subject would come up again. How many times would they go through this same argument, the same heartache, over and over? He wondered if maybe next time he should just let Daniel leave and not heed his call and beckoning when he was ready to return. Part of him believed he'd never make a fledgling, but a dark whisper crossed his mind. Would he do like his maker had done and turn the one he loved if backed into a corner with no other option than death?No; he'd be resolute. He'd hold Daniel's hand through his final hours, listening to him rave for the blood, if necessary, but he wouldn't give in. He ached at the thought of losing him. He didn't want to think about it. Covering him up, he left for his own hiding place.

Listen to me, you never listen to me,  
Ooh, and it seems there's no way out,  
I've been trying, but we cannot connect,  
And there's no reply at all,  
There's no reply at all,  
There's no reply at all,  
No reply at all.  
The night Island, the same argument again. "You'll watch me die, won't you!" Daniel was seething and already drunk from the daylight hours. He was finally fed up! Grabbing the blonde by the neck he shoved him onto the couch. He'd definitely surprised his companion with the show of force. Daniel sat, wide eyed, watching him. "Listen to me, I will never make another! Enjoy life, enjoy all that's around you and quit dwelling on your mortalitiy. I can give you every luxury, anything you want, besides that!" He had yelled it as controlled as possible. The silence between them was tense and he couldn't help but think about a few months back when they'd done the same routine and made up. Angry sex was nice, but this was getting out of hand. He heard Daniel sob and turned. "Damn you..." He'd whispered, but Armand refused to fuel the fire. As quickly as any immortal could he'd taken his leave. Daniel looked up surprised before another sob racked him. "DAMN YOU!!" He screamed.

Is anybody listening - oh oh,  
No reply at all...


End file.
